Three Days
by lunamorada17
Summary: What happens the three days Bella is transforming into an immortal? Rosalie finally gets a tiny bit of her deep-seated motherhood, Jacob imprints and speaks to the pack about it, and the Cullens meet their newest member.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Stolen Motherhood.

"Give her to me." I said quietly from the doorway.

Edward and Jacob snarled in protest.

"I've got it under control." I promised, feeling rather hurt. "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella…" I trailed off in midsentence. Edward hesitated, and then handed me the bundle. I felt like my heart was going to soar out of my chest, as I cradled the baby into my arms.

Although the baby was still soaked in blood, in mouthwatering blood, I was stunned.

_Renesmee. _

The baby girl in my arms would've put angels to absolute shame.

Her face was a porcelain alabaster, following the perfection of Edward's features. Her copper ringlets rounded alongside the perfectly round, gorgeous face. Her cheeks where like pink petals, perfect circles under the chocolate brown eyes, framed by a set of thick, black eyelashes, which brushed her cheeks as her eyelids fluttered. I smiled at her beauty, at her perfect features. And then shockingly, she returned the smile, displaying a perfect array of milky white, gorgeous square little teeth.

Although I was completely engrossed in her beauty, I slowly walked towards Esme's room and flung a cotton towel of the bathroom counter and placed it under the faucet under warm water. I began to brush it against her cheek as I uncovered it, and I realized that the more I wiped the blood away from her face the more beautiful her face turned. I smiled adoringly. She was so beautiful.

I wiped the blood of each of the curls, feeling them slip like silk under my fingers. I dumped the blood soaked towel on the dirty end of the couch and filled a baby bottle with some of the blood in the fridge Bella drank while her baby's life depended on her own.

Her little heart fluttered like a hummingbirds wings. I coed at her, filling my nose with her perfectly balanced fragrance, even though the human fragrance set my throat burning. The dog began to crawl down the stairs loudly, dragging his Saint Bernard butt down the staircase. The smell crawled into my nose, but I didn't care. I cooed at the angel in my arms, and then lifted her up to nuzzle her against my cheek, as I laying the bottle down. I cooed at it again.

Irritation washed through my body. There went my moments of stolen, stolen motherhood. I cooed at the baby again.

"I know, I know." I cooed, patting her gently on the back as I turned slowly to glare at the mongrel.

The idiot's face was turned into a mental-retard façade. His moronic jaw clung to his face by inches. The mongrel's dark eyes where glowing, beaming as he stared into the face of the angel I held.

"What's your problem, dog?" I snarled irritably, stroking her silky curls.

The dog just stood there drooling, his face beaming like he'd just seen an angel, and I sniffed disdainfully at the thought. Obviously, he was staring at a beauty _he _could only dream of. Renesmee's tiny hand began to travel to my neck, and I felt her warm little dimpled, chubby little hand press slightly against my neck.

I froze at the image in my head. It was of the mongrel. Why I would have such a nasty image in my head was beyond me. But yet I managed to see the mongrel as if I had just seen an instant replay. I saw the morons face in its same trance of idiocy. It seemed kind of evident, the idiocy and stupidity unique to the mutt had been bottled too long—I was right all along. The mongrel was mentally retarded.

Then Renesmee let out a high, ringing wail. I froze in horror. I turned around to cradle her into my arms. The mongrel looked so anxious I felt like I wanted to bang him on the face with a frying pan. He whined anxiously approaching me, but I was to busy cooing and rocking Renesmee to notice he was close. Irritably close.

The dog wove a sausage sized finger and stroked her face. I crushed the finger under mine.

"Take your fingers off!" I snarled. "You'll ruin her!"

Why, oh, why, was Bella best friends with a mongrel? I didn't want her child ruined. She was so pristine, so unspoiled, so beautiful. I had to protect her from any kind of scum. The dog ignored me. I turned to glare at him. Now he took his entire, heavy, stinking, reeking, ugly dirty sausage shaped hang and cupped the baby's face. He was staring at her like a blind man staring at the sun for the very first time, like a mother—I snickered at the possibility; maybe the dog _was _gay or something along those lines—staring at the face of her newborn child, like a cripple walking for the first time, like a collector who found an undiscovered like the idiot he was, finding intelligence.

"Ew. Dog, get your hands of my baby." I sneered, clutching Renesmee tighter to my chest wrapping my arms protectively as I backed away. I went to stand next to the glass wall, placing a hand protectively over her hair as I stroked it with my long, white fingers.

He followed me as if a chain was pining us together. Thank god _that_ wasn't the case.

I glared at him, irritated. Confused. Wasn't he all up for killing my angel before?

He lunged to touch her but I crushed her as gently as possible into my chest, and gripped the mongrel's hand with crushing force. His bones snapped but he fixed them mindlessly as he drooned over the baby I held. I pinned her closer to my chest and backed a few feet away.

He looked like he wanted to complain, but he then made a circuit to stand so close to me—about a centimeter away—to gaze into my baby. I cringed from the proximity.

I cradled her protectively, glaring at the mongrel murderously. I had never felt such a need to crush a skull.

"Renesmee." He whispered, gazing into her eyes adoringly, smiling like a moron. The baby smiled back.

"I think I imprinted." He whispered, shocked. He added the comment more to himself, as if he needed to restate it to the cosmos. He fell on the couch to clutch at the table for support. The word rang a bell, but it was completely unknow to me. Had I heard Carlisle talk about it?

"What is that?" I sniffed scornfully. "Some mental condition of yours?"

He ignored me as he readjusted his unintelligent thoughts, and then froze for a second. I took it as a chance to lung away with the baby. Nobody needed a mongrel to ruin her purity.

I stood, leaning against the door for a while, half mumbling to myself about showering her to clean her and about werewolves, half cooing at her..

Then her pink chubby lips outstretched into a tiny little O, her fists clenched and gaped and her eyelids fluttered. I stood awestruck, at her beauty. Her eyelids where the color of the sky at sunset. She slept. Thank goodness, she slept.

And then she fell asleep on my arms. I stroked her cheek adoringly, her hair, her eyes, as gently as possible. Then I grabbed her little hand to place over mine.

Although the skin was as granite hard as my own, hers had a little softness to it, a little chubbiness that felt similar to that of a human.

"Rose?" Alice asked timidly, poking her little head over my shoulder. I realized I was still crouched protectively. I was still plotting of ways to get the mongrel a restraining order. "Can I hold her?"

I thought about it for a second, hesitating. I wasn't ready to give my baby up, to this pixie like stranger. Emmet, even Emmet, couldn't have taken her away from me. And then I sighed. She wasn't mine. A little joy made my insides warm as I realized that she _could_ be mine for a few days until Bella awoke. I groaned lightly over the thought of Bella waking up. Then I sighed once again. The baby needed her mother. Her _real _mother.

"Of course." I whispered, smiling a little as I gazed into Renesmees gorgeous, peaceful face.

Alice's face lit up as I cradled the baby into her arms.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed quietly jumping like she'd just been tasered. "She's gorgeous."

A slow smile spread across her face, as she cradled the sleeping baby.

Alice strolled softly over the entrance, stroking the baby, with Jasper on her heels, who looked just as adoringly over the sleeping baby.

"Well, she is a beauty." Jasper said after resting his head over Alice's shoulder to glance into the baby.

I rolled my eyes at the comment. "Stating the obvious." I whispered, as I peeked over Alice's other shoulder.

Leave it to the dog to ruin the moment.

"I think I need to talk to Edward." The dog panted, clutching the doorframe for support. Our heads snapped up, irritated. I felt infuriated. "I don't see why that's necessary." I snapped.

"It's urgent." The dog pleaded.

"Well, I think he needs to see his daughter before seeing you, Snoopy." Alice piped, her eyes flashing in irritation.

"I agree." I snarled.

Alice, with a certain hesitance, placed the baby into my arms.

Jasper kept his eyes locked on the baby, and then wrapped his arms around Alice. I smiled as I held the baby in my arms again.

"Daddy." I cooed, as I rocked her in my arms and sauntered into the second floor. She looked so heartbreakingly beautiful when she slept.

I paused hesitantly in the doorway. Edward was blank as he stared into the operating table, clutching it with his hands so hard he was making dents with his fingers.

"Edward" I called timidly, quietly.

His head snapped up, out of the focus he was exerting on Bella's limp body.

"Do you want to…" I asked, hesitantly as I nodded towards the sleeping baby. He turned around from his pose slowly like he was torn between to lifelines. He shouldn't be pessimistic about this. Not many vampires get everything they wanted plus everything they didn't dream ask for in the same day. Not even vampires. People in general.

"You're right." He whispered, smiling a little, but like his lips might break from the effort. It didn't reach his eyes at all.

I cradled the sleeping angel into his arms. He gazed into her face for a few minutes, in which her eyes opened and then closed again. And then a smile crossed my face.

"She's beautiful, Edward. Your daughter is beautiful." I smiled as I gazed into the baby in my brother's arms. He lifted his face momentarily. "Congratulations" I smiled, and then I touched his cheek, feeling the true brotherly affection for Edward that I felt once a decade. He smiled at me, this one more genuine.

And then his gaze locked on his daughter's sleeping face, and an adoring expression crossed his face. There was my cue to leave.

"Thank you, Rosalie."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm hoping you liked the first chapter, and that I'll improve. I think this one is slightly better than the first chapter. I'll keep on updating. Please Review! Thanks! **

**Surprise **

I clung limply to the table, counting each and every precious, accelerated heartbeat. One thousand six hundred and forty-seven, one thousand six hundred and forty eight, one thousand six hundred and forty nine…

"Edward?" Rosalie's timid voice reached my ears.

My head snapped up, all of my focus on my wife's heartbeats broken.

"Do you want to..?" she asked hesitantly, nodding towards her quiet bundle, that seemed to be radiating waves of heat. I turned around, feeling torn between the urge to see my daughter's face again and the pain it implied to leave Bella's side no matter how little the distance. _He shouldn't be so pessimistic. Not many vampires get everything they wanted plus everything they didn't dream to ask for on the same day. Not even vampires. People. _

"You're right" I agreed, sighing.

She expertly cradled the baby into my arms, and I felt like I had been hit by a train painlessly at the shock that was her beauty.

There was no words to describe her except porcelain. She looked like a porcelain doll. Her skin was alabaster, nearly as pale as mine, and warmth flooded through my being as she slowly opened her cream eyelids to gaze at me with warm, chocolate brown eyes. Her cheeks were red like Bella's. I would never forgive myself for the fate I wanted for her. The things I would miss about Bella were genetically passed down to her—to _our_—daughter; her blush, the color of her cheeks, the color of her skin, her eyes, deep and brown…her copper ringlets framed her face, dark black eyelashes framed her eyes. She yawned, her lips stretching into an O again, and then as her eyelids fluttered and closed, the lashes brushed her cheek. My face was copied into hers. My insides got a little warmer.

"She's beautiful, Edward." The tone in Rosalie's voice, of peace and self-fulfillment, of unselfishness and of love I had to turn my head to smile at her. "Your daughter is beautiful."

"Congratulations" she said, touching my cheek, smiling affectionately at me. _I felt the true brotherly affection I felt for Edward once a decade. _

I smiled, and then turned my head to gaze into my daughter. The words felt so strange.

Never, in all of my hundred years of life, did I imagine myself even thinking or daring to dream about a child, a daughter. Someone who would belong to be, someone to nurture and love. I heard Esme and Carlisle discussing the possibility once in a blue moon, but I had never pictured Rosalie or Alice adopting. Alice was too childlike, and Rosalie was to vain and close-minded to contemplate that option for she only craved a biological child. And I could quite view Emmet as a father. I felt sick in the strangest way--after all, I partially did owe my pigheaded sister than I had a daughter right now. But it would also partially be her fault if Bella.... . No. Bella would survive this. If Bella had anything it was a capacity to endure. And I sighed. Maybe she could've never done it without my vain sleepless beauty of a sister.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I said finally, as I brushed Renesmee's cheek.

For a second, I forgot the world was crumbling around me. I felt like a new string, as strong as Bella's had been formed, tying my life to that of the sleeping baby in my arms.

I brushed her cheek again, tracing her perfection with my fingers. Then her eyelids fluttered open again. She gazed at me, with her little large eyes and smiled.

I pressed her forehead against my lips. And somehow, I felt she was the the reminder of Bella's beauty as a human. It felt just as natural as if I had been kissing Bella's own forehead. I began to hum Bella's lullaby as she reopened her eyes, and then I stroked her gently, bending down to kiss her…

"I love you." I whispered at the sleeping baby. Her thoughts were visible to me, but as I grabbed the sleeping hand, the swirl of color, of faces, suddenly became more visible in my head.

I froze in shock, and then smiled. Sort of expected, even. Déjà vu. She was _my _baby too.

And then I froze in even a deeper shock, and my head was clouded with fury.

What was Jacob Black, Jacob Black, of all people, in my daughter's dreams? Why was the mongrel in _my_ daughter's dreams?

I growled.

"Jacob Black." I hissed. "Rosalie, would you come up here?"

Rosalie flitted like wind bells. Her thoughts were smug, pleased. The craving to hold my baby in her arms was gnawing her, as was her desire to see the dog's skull crushed. Similar wishes to mine. I was pretty sure my raging desire to crush the dog's skull under my first was based on rational thinking than on irrational thinking...

"Yes, Edward?" she asked, standing smugly across the doorway.

I hissed in frustration. "The dog..he…the baby…."

"Well," Rosalie smirked, and then her smirk turned into an adoring smile as she cradled the baby into her own arms "Beethoven here, said something about imprinting or some other babble of sorts…"

"WHAT?" I exploded. The dog? My baby? Imprinting. Three words I never hoped to see in the same sentence. "THE $%&()%#$ MONGREL DID WHAT?!"

"Shsh!" Rosalie hissed, as the baby jumped awake, her eyelids fluttering opening and examining the room , looking adorably confused. Her heartrate picked up.

"It's all right, sweethear" Rosalie cooed, pressing her lips against the baby's forehead. Then her tone changed abruptly into a superior smirk and snarl instead of voice.

"Go straight up and into the slaughter house, mongrel." She smirked at Jacob and then turned to coo at my baby adoringly.

"Can I hold her again?" Alice demanded impatiently. "Jasper should get a turn too!"

But I wasn't there. I was staring at the frightened idiot clinging to the doorframe.

"HOW DARE YOU IMPRINT ON _MY DAUGHTER YOU _*****************!" I roared, rising from my chair.

_Oh my. _Alice thought with a laugh.

"Now, can I hold her?" Alice whined.

"You said Jasper." Rosalie snarled.

"Fine." Alice grumbled, crossing her arms around her chest.

"It was involuntary!" the mutt pleaded. I snorted. I highly doubted any affection towards the radiant beauty of a daughter I had could be involuntary.

"Like I care, dog." I growled, mumbling a string of profanities.

"You're going to stay AT LEAST A KILOMETER AWAY from this house, you understand?" I hissed, approaching him to the point in which my balled hands were in dangerous proximity to his irritating skull.

"I can't do that!" the dog pleaded. "It's painful."

I snorted. The dog only needed to so much as move to experience the real pain I could give him.

"I don't give a damn!" I managed to bellow, after I twisted my evil smile into a hard line.

"Edward, please…" the dog begged. Bella's heartbeat stuttered. I fell to my knees next to her to clutch her hand in mine.

"Go." I growled. "Away from the baby, from the house. Find something useful to do."


	3. Chapter 3

_You think he'll be back anytime soon? _Leah growled in her head, sinking her claws into the soil of the Cullens' drive.

_Hope so_ I stammered. How could I hide it from Leah--Leah!--that I was scared stiff? Since the blood curling scream that made even the hairs in my tail chill, I hadn't heard anything from Jacob.

All of a sudden, Leah snarled furiously running towards the house, and then froze in her tracks. I didn't even have to bite her tail, partially because she froze before my teeth got that close, and partially because I froze at what I was hearing.

"How dare you imprint on MY daughter…"

My teeth fell right over Leah's tail on the impact.

Leah whined in pain. _Ouch, you moron! _She kicked me on the neck with her hind legs, and knocked me breathless but I couldn't really care. My mind was too busy to mind being deprieved of precious oxygen.

Fact One: Bella and Edward had a daughter.

Fact Two: Jacob, the leader of our pack, imprinted on her.

**A/N: Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Intruder

My ears flattened as I caught the familiar sent. As soon as it hit my nose, I felt like someone had injected rage and caffeine into my sleep deprived-body. A dangerous mixture.

I growled at Jared's numb body.

_Yo' idiot _I hissed at Jared, interrupting the conversation between Quil and Embry who were patrolling a few miles ahead. _Smell that? _

The chocolate brown wolf jumped to life, his eyes scanning the area for any signals, his irritating ears flattening. _Bloodsuckers? _

_Yes, Mr. Jared Brilliant. _I snapped. His nose would be burning in pain if that were the case. Not that I would mind.

As if somebody had banged him on the head with a frying pan, his head snapped up from its crouch. _Jacob and Leah? _

_Yes, idiot. _I sneered mentally.

_Paul, Jared…follow them! _Sam commanded sternly. _I'll meet you on the usual spot. _

I began to sprint into the forest, following the trail of Jacob's distinctive smell. At least Rachel would be happy to find out her idiotic brother was not bloodsucker chow. She had been anxious all week long, fidgeting. If Rach weren't the light I lived by—Jared snorted at the comment—I would've been seriously irritated. Actually, if Rach weren't my imprintee she would be wolf chow.

Billy was an entirely different story, but unlike with Jacob, Rachel actually demanded that I not crush her father's skull, and more difficult, that I treat the man with respect. I followed her command obediently, but it was pretty hard when the man was fidgeting like a turkey on Thanksgiving Morning. But then also, I fed on the food from his pantry and hard work. Hard work. I snorted.

_Done? _Sam asked sarcastically.

I growled angrily.

_Fine. Embry, Quill, Collin & Brady will stay and guard the town. It might be a trick. Paul and Jared, lead Jacob's pack to the meeting spot. _

I kept on running down the trail, claws sinking in and out of the soil as I moved. Then I saw the unmistakable sun like, yellow hairs of Seth's brushing the ferns. The gangly wolf halted and crouched.

I growled at it.

Seth reluctantly tilted his head towards my own asset: the meeting spot. I nodded, disgruntled.

Seth burst into a sprint behind Leah's wolf, which was flanking Jacob, the gigantic dark brown wolf. Finally, the largest wolf slowed down as we treaded uphill, where Sam, the black, abundant haired wolf, was glancing serenely into Jacob's eyes. Jacob stopped in the little, vacant meadow.

I stood behind Sam, flanking him. Was Jacob challenging him?

_Sam, I.._I froze at the sound of the unfamiliar, yet familiar voice of Jacob Black.

**A/N: Has anybody noticed how prone the wolfs (except Sam) are totally sarcastic? I tried to apply that and anger managment issues into Paul's POV. Please Review! Next Chapter _will _be longer. Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen

"Carlisle?" Alice's voice rang from the phone with such fright that Emmet dropped his prey on the ground and fled to our side like lightning strike. Esme's eyes burned on my face as she desperately tried to read my expression.

"What, Alice?" Even my voice sounded irrationally desperate.

"Bella went into labor." Alice choked out in a mangled breath. But my daughter's choked confirmation wasn't nearly as strong as the violent screams in the background.

"GET HIM OUT!" Bella shrieks sounded as loud as if she were standing next to me. "HE CAN'T BREATHE! DO IT NOW!"

Esme clasped her hand to her mouth, Emmet gasped.

"NO! NOW—" I heard Bella gag.

"Let the morphine spread!" Edward shouted.

"Rosalie?" I asked uncertainly.

"Carlisle, the placenta detached. What do we do? Bella's choking, there's too much blood..." my oldest daughter hissed frantically.

"Rosalie, get a knife, something, to cut through the skin. Draw a line with it from the edge of the pubis all the way to her navel….." I tried to explain. I had been planning on several ways to deliver the baby, but the terminology would be too complex for Rosalie to understand. I had a very rough, educated guess about how to deliver the baby safely but those theories seemed ridiculous placed against the enormity of what was happening.

"There's no time." Rosalie hissed, to whom, I was unsure. "He's dying!"

"No, Rose!" Edward rose.

I heard a large thud as something landed into a boulder like structure after a blood-curling hiss—a hiss of underlying thirst. Something smashed against the wall, and then splinters of wood seemed to fly everywhere before there was a large bang. The line went dead.

I clutched the device in my hand, feeling like something had thrown splinters of ice into my undead heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Gorgeous

In all of my years as an immortal, I had never felt half as frightened as I felt now. The panic when Edward went to Italy was somehow relieved with the knowledge that Bella would've been there to stop him. The panic when we went to battle against the newborns wasn't comparatively anything. But this was gut-wrenching terror. If Bella lived, if Bella lived…the joy made my insides warm, then they would have a baby. Of course, this baby wouldn't be a monster like Alice, and Carlisle and Edward and Jasper thought. How could the product of a love as strong as Edward and Bella's be monstrous?

I froze as we approached the house. A heartbeat, as quick as hummingbird's wings caught my attention. Emmet and Carlisle were inches away from the door, both frozen at the sound of the accelerated heartbeat. Carlisle took in one shocked breath, as he hesitantly turned the doorknob. The sunlight fluttered through the canopy of trees—a sunlight so rare in Forks, Washington—and fell straight into the white couch.

Rosalie's clothes were splattered with blood, and yet she managed to look radiant, her blonde wavy hair falling to her waist, her perfect features glowing as she smiled adoringly at the little bundle in her arms.

"Oh, Rose!" I cried, and rushed to her side.

In her arms, she held a baby that would've put angels and gods to shame.

The tiny, porcelain face was so stunning in its perfection it shocked me breathless. Her face was so beautiful, pale alabaster with tiny pink circles, perfect plump pink lips, and eyelids the color of the sky at sunset framed by perfect black eyelashes that brushed her cheeks. It was almost like seeing Edward's features plastered into the face with some of Bella's color. Her curls fell across her face, bronze colored like Edward's hair.

Rosalie cooed at the little angel, and I lifted a finger to stroke her cheek.

I flitted to her side instantly.

"She's so beautiful." I whispered lovingly into the beautiful little face, feeling the heat waves that radiated out of her.

I suddenly understood what beauty Edward saw in Bella, in her color. Taking something so beautiful was almost criminal.

"Can I hold her?" I asked tenderly. Rosalie stiffened, clutching the sleeping baby tighter to her chest. "Rosalie?"

"Rose? Please, dear?" This time a plea. Rosalie looked at me scathingly.

"Rosalie Hale!" I yelled now, frustrated. Didn't she have any respect for the figure she called her mother?

She shot me a glance of frustration. "I've had to share her a lot" she whined.

Alice and Jasper snorted in unison behind her. "Yeah, right." Alice contradicted sarcastically. "She's not yours, Rosalie."

Rosalie's face twisted into a dangerous snarl.

The baby's eyelids fluttered open, her little arms stretching, her face opening into an O. She gazed up at Rosalie, confused. Focused, aware. Intelligent. Her eyes stayed locked on mine, and I smiled adoringly at the beautiful baby. And, to my shock, she smiled back, showing rows of perfect little teeth. Rosalie frowned, stood up from the couch and began to rock the baby, bouncing up and down slowly, patting the baby's back.

A little dimpled hand pressed against her teeth and her lip curled as she glanced at me like she wanted to rip my neck out. "She wants Esme." She choked out, giving me death glares as she approached me as if she was conceding a great honor.

Despite this, my heart burgeoned out of my chest as I cradled a perfect, feminine angel-like version of my son, Edward. I cringed at the idea of the pain he was going through right now, but the pain seemed pointless. He was about to get Isabella for eternity, and a perfect little angel along her, a daughter. Something he could've only dreamt of in other circumstances.

Even though I held her, I felt Rosalie's scorching glare mingled with adoring, amazed and awestruck glances from Emmet and Carlisle. I hummed tunelessly at the baby, stroking her cheek. She was so warm! Her skin, although as granite hard as mine, somehow felt softer under my touch, with a baby-like quality.

I cooed again, pressing my lips against her forehead.

"Renesmee" I whispered, realizing that her name was an ode to mine. Nothing in the world could've crushed my happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

_Breathe. _I reminded myself. Paul's large grayish wolf was flanking me next to Jared's, both baring their teeth at the blonde vampire now standing in front of me.

Carlisle seemed to be repeating the same line in his head, though if there was such a thing as an absolutely patient person, it was Carlisle. He closed his eyes and seemed to inhale. How the smell didn't bother him, I didn't know. God, the man reeked.

"I suppose this puts everything into perspective," Carlisle breathed, crushing his fingers against his temples. I nodded my agreement.

"What do you suppose would be the best course of action?" he asked, gazing at me sincerely. He really did trust me. Strange.

I took a deep breath. "You do know the bond of imprinting is stronger than any bond to ever have existed. We are tied to her in every possible way, in a way, more strongly that we are tied to each other, meaning that the entire pack is at stake when a brother imprints. The ties are too strong."

Carlisle nodded his understanding, a new gleam, strange and hungry in his eyes. Engrossed, he nodded again so that I continue.

"So," I breathed, ready to voice the resolution I had talked to no one about. Paul would jump at me when I voiced it, but clearly there was really no other way to proceed. He had no way of arguing, really, because the ties really where, unfortunately, too strong.

"Since the ties are too strong," I started, slowly accentuating each word, somehow waiting for the contradicting growl, snarl or bite. "Renesmee really does belong to this pack through the ties of imprinting."

Paul growled and bared his teeth at me, his eyes betraying the urge to jump. Before he could pull himself up to jump at the doctor, Jared stepped on his paw. Paul whined in protest, and then the gray wolf nodded angrily.

"One of the pack's most binding laws" I began and then contradicted my own statement, thinking about the unthinkable suffering of Emily… "No. The packs _most _binding law is that no wolf may kill the object of another's wolf imprinting." After Carlisle nodded, relief flooding his face, I turned to look meaningfully at Paul, who growled at me angrily. I sighed. He was probably cooking up some scheme to get rid of the new vampire _hybrid, _how difficult it was not to think of it as spawn, or of the coven, or whichever.

"So, really, I think what might be most convenient in this situation, is that we really do not abolish the treaty, because that would be uncomfortable for both sides, and stick to the key pointers as planned."

"Definitely," Carlisle agreed, and then continued in a graver tone. "But, you do realize that we did overlook, well, the term might be incorrect, we asked for Jacob's permission to specifically bite Bella, with no intention of ever doing it again."

I sighed.

"I suppose there's nothing _I _can do about that, given that Jacob has the right to do that by blood." Paul and Jared growled in unison at my statement, but I shot them quick meaningful glances.

Carlisle breathed in apparent relief.

"I assume the feud is behind you?" Carlisle asked, a new tone of concern taking over his velvet-like voice.

"The feud is, but, Jacob has decided to go separate ways." I didn't add how the Clearwater's would chase right after him. Carlisle nodded.

"And, if I may, I assume there is no immediate or long term plans to harm my family?" Carlisle asked, a new surge of joy appearing in his voice. "Or my grandchild?"

The tone of absolute awe and joy was so apparent in his voice I almost wanted to smile.

"Renesmee really is untouchable. The pain—I glared in Paul's direction—of such a thing would be intolerable for Jacob and the entire pack." I shot another glance in Paul's direction, highlighting entire as I spoke.

"The truce is more binding than ever." I concluded, holding out my hand. Carlisle's freezing skin reached mine, and I tried not to flinch from the touch. I could swear my lips twitched up during the effort.


End file.
